ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Wilson
Rose Wilson, codename Ravager, is a minor character and former villainess, For some reason, Slade had never mentioned her even once in the show. She was employed in a weapons dealing organization led by her father Drakon. She escaped to Japan with a truckload of illegal weapons taken from Slade. History Rose had a lonely yet content childhood. Her father, Slade, rarely ever spent time with her and she only ever remembers facing his back. The children at school also kept their distance because they knew her father's job wasn't particularly legal (weapons dealing). Because of this, she never knew what it was like to love or be loved by someone. In order to fill this gap left by her family and peers, she turned to the large collection of books her father kept in his study. Her father was impressed by how quickly she could go through his books at such a young age and always bought her new ones whenever she asked. She read, re-read, and memorized almost all the information she could, especially those about weapons. Such knowledge would prove to be useful much earlier than Rose could imagine when a burglar broke into her home while her father was away on business. While the criminal's back was turned, Rose shot him in the neck with one of her father's pistols. Although she felt a small amount of fear, she also felt a strange sense of satisfaction. Once her father got home, he hugged her for the first time in her life. Rose initially suspected that it was because she managed to kill someone stronger than her, but she had a feeling that it wasn't entirely correct. Nevertheless, this became the defining moment of her childhood, as from Rose's standpoint the act of her killing a man for the first time and the act of her father displaying affection for her for the first time were correlated. After this incident, her father hired people to train her in self defense which she excelled at. Eventually, she asked them to teach her how to handle weapons which they initially refused but eventually agreed to under Rose's insistence. Rose began to test her strength against the various thugs and gangsters around her home town, upping the ante each time. When she turned 15, she heard of a large gang that was interfering with her Father's business and decided to take action. She went to their hideout and killed each and every single one of its members all on her own. Once her father found out, he slapped her hard across the face for being so reckless. It was then that she realized that the reason she did this wasn't to win her father's approval but it was to fulfill her own satisfaction. It wasn't killing that she enjoyed, nor was it fighting. She enjoyed proving her strength. She enjoyed taking down opponents that seemed nearly impossible to take down for someone her age. Once she realized this, her abilities as a fighter skyrocketed as she distanced herself from her father. Once she hit 19 years old, she stole several crates full of weapons manufactured by Slade and left for Japan where she met up with Yuki Katsura. Rose and Yuki are briefly seen witnessing Akane Awakusu attack Ranma with a stun gun while on their way to meet their client. They enter into a Karaoke parlor and it is revealed that the person who hired them is Jinnai Yodogiri. He charges them to kidnap the granddaughter of the head of the Awakusu, Akane Awakusu. Upon finding out about her fathers death , Ravager returns to Jump City, hoping to claim "what is rightfully hers". Physical Appearance Rose is a slender young woman with long white hair and pale violet eyes. Like her father, she wears a black and dark blue unitard, and blue armor along with her metallic knee pads and boots. She also wears orange gloves on her hands, and is equipped with two katanas. She also wears a mask; much like her father's which covers her left eye. Aside from her white hair and purple eyes, her most distinctive (though rarely seen) feature is the cross shaped scar on the left side of her chest. Personality Rose is described as having an extensive knowledge about even the most trivial of subjects and can bring up such information right off the top of her head. While Vorona is physically mature, she is still a child mentally, in that there is still a lot about the world that she has yet to experience. She is regarded by her partner Yuki as a "fighting addict." She enjoys defeating opponents that are significantly stronger than her in order to increase her strength and loves to fight enemies that bring something unusual to the table. Surprisingly, she also has a rather large sweet tooth. Rose also has a rather odd, almost robotic way of speaking. She always goes into extensive detail about a subject when asked about something and also appears to be unusually formal when addressing others. Initially it is suspected that this is because she is not very fluent in Japanese. However, considering she speaks this way even in english, it's hard to tell whether her Japanese is poor or if she has gotten good enough at the language to adapt it to her normal speech pattern. Powers and Abilities Sakki (殺気, "Thirst for Blood"), otherwise known as "killing intent", those who find them capable of emitting such a force are often among the elite whom harbor immense power and strength with the intensity to rival it. It is imbued into their ki and is transmitted into their opponent, instilling them with a sense of fear and dread. In weaker foes, it can tempt them into making a move or even to make them believe as though the castor has already attack, causing them to lower their guard. In some cases, it becomes so intensely worked into them, it can be mistaken for some form of illusion or hypnosis. To these warriors, Sakki is but a ploy designed for the purpose of faking out an opponent. But Rose’s hands it becomes its own weapon entirely. In her own words, Sakki is not just the intent to kill, but the very will to act. By developing the ability to materialize this intent, the Sakki itself can become a weapon with an almost unlimited arsenal of techniques. In this regard, Sakki is no longer a ploy to cause her foes to become enthralled with fear over feeling her desire to inflict harm upon them, but instead actually materializes this "desire" into actual effect. It can actually be applied for various other methods as well. Sakki itself can be seen as manipulating the opponent into believing whatever the attacker wishes them to believe. But in such an advanced version of the concept, it can be used to actually assume control over weak-minded beings. Fear can motivate and control those who allow it creep in their hearts. It serves as an involuntary tool that can force those to act in a manner their calm and logical minds would have advised them against doing. While it can be blocked against and/or even resisted by those with a strong will themselves, the Sakki used in this manner is extremely effective and can be used on a large scale; limited solely by the perceptions of Rose herself. Therefore, given this much, it is highly presumed that Rose could use Sakki alone to contend against her opponents if she so wished. Category:Minkei